1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rigid-flexible circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alongside the recent advancement of the electronics industry is a drastically increasing demand for electronic parts with increased functionality. Circuit boards which mount electronic parts which are lightweight, slim, short and small should be able to integrate many electronic products on the small area thereof.
However, operation of the electronic part generates heat which undesirably deteriorates performance of the electronic part. Thus, circuit boards having improved heat dissipation properties are being researched.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional heat dissipating circuit board, and FIG. 2 is a top plan view showing the heat dissipating circuit board of FIG. 1. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional heat dissipating circuit board and the method of manufacturing the same are described below.
First, a metal core 11 is subjected to anodizing treatment which forms an insulating layer 12.
Next, a circuit layer 13 is formed on the insulating layer 12.
Next, an electronic device including a heating device 14 and a heat-weak device 15 is disposed on the insulating layer 12 having the circuit layer 13 formed thereon.
The conventional heat dissipating circuit board is manufactured by the above procedures.
In the case of the conventional heat dissipating circuit board, because the metal to transfers heat very effectively, heat generated by the heating device 14 is dissipated to the outside through the insulating layer 12 and the metal core 11. Thus, the electronic device formed on the heat dissipating circuit board is not subjected to comparatively high heat, and problems of the performance of the electronic device getting reduced are solved.
However, the conventional heat dissipating circuit board is problematic in that heat generated from the heating device 14 is transferred to the heat-weak device 15 formed on the insulating layer 12 through the insulating layer 12 and the metal core 11. If heat is applied to the heat-weak device 15, performance of the heat-weak device 15 is deteriorated. Furthermore, in the case where heat is very high, destruction of the heat-weak device 15 may be caused, undesirably reducing the total reliability of the product.
Moreover, the use of the metal substrate undesirably lowers the degree of freedom with which the product may be designed.